


Jealousy Befits Him

by Random_Gay_Writer



Series: Bones, Brains, Brawn [5]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Gay_Writer/pseuds/Random_Gay_Writer
Summary: Booth gets very jealous, and his partners are curious as to whyHow Clark finds out.
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan/Lance Sweets
Series: Bones, Brains, Brawn [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537519
Kudos: 84





	Jealousy Befits Him

The return of Daisy Wick brought up many more emotions than anyone would have thought. Sweets had been in the Jeffersonian to ask Brennan out to lunch with he and Booth when Daisy had happened upon him.

"Lancelot." She spoke with a bright smile before calming herself. "Doctor Sweets."

Sweets looked up at the nickname and blushed some at his immediate reaction.

"Hey, Daisy." He smiled softly.

He took a few steps towards her and put his hands in his pockets. It was weird seeing his ex-girlfriend, but not bad. He thought it most likely had something to do with the fact that he had two partners he was very happy with.

"You look good." He told her with a nod.

"I know. As do you. You seem happy." She told him, clearly trying to be hyper rational with less emotions.

"I am, really happy. You seem to be doing well too. I heard that you went traveling, I'm sure that was fun."

"Very fun, and interesting. I used the time to further my knowledge, it's what Doctor Brennan would have done. I'm doing my best to emulate her, she is fascinating and fantastic." Daisy informed him with a proud smile.

It was pretty clear she was trying to prove herself, to whom he wasn't entirely sure, but didn't push too much.

"I'm really glad for you, Daise. You are incredible and deserve all the happiness life can give you." He assured her with a warm smile. "So how is it being back at the Jefferson-" He started to ask before a strong hand on his shoulder was pulling him away.

He turned to see who it was, even though he would know those hands anywhere. Booth was angry and it clearly showed on his face as he yanked his boyfriend away from the young scientist.

"Agent Booth." Sweets said, trying to turn around to walk normally but not able to with the hold or speed. "You can let me go, I'll walk with you." He assured.

Booth didn't say anything, just kept walking. They passed Angela's office where Brennan was talking to her best friend about the cover art for her next book and both women looked up when they heard the stumbling. Their brows burrowed in unison at the two men moving quickly and Brennan straightened her back. She said no words to her best friend before heading out of the office and after them quickly to see what was going on.

Booth finally stopped when they got into the anthropology storage and work room. He let go of his boyfriend and took only a second to breathe before looking at him.

”No.” He told the younger male harshly, an accusatory finger pointed at him.

”I didn’t say anything.” The psychologist reminded him.

”What is this about, Booth?” The anthropologist asked, utterly confused.

”Just no, ok? No. Getting back with Daisy is not a good idea, Sweets. So, no.”

”Daisy?” Lance wondered with furrowed brows.

”What happened with Miss Wick?” Temperance wondered, looking between her two partners.

”Nothing, I was coming to get you to go to lunch, I happened to see her and we talked a little bit. I swear it was nothing of romantic nature or even really of any substance.” Sweets assured her before turning to Booth. "Seeley, I love you and Temperance, nothing will change that. Daisy is my past, you two are my future. I want to be with the both of you for the rest of my life. There's no reason to be jealous."

"Jealous? No, I don't get jealous." He scoffed and shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are a very possessive, Booth." Brennan reminded him.

"Would it make you feel better if I let you give me a hickey?" Sweets teased Booth.

"What are we, in middle school? I don't give hickeys." Booth rolled his eyes and shook his head.

The two doctors looked at him perplexed, then looked at each other, and finally back to him. Brennan unbuttoned her top few buttons and pulled her shirt open to show off the constellation of hickeys along her breasts while Sweets pulled his shirt up to display the belt of hickeys connecting his hips. Booth blushed at that but couldn't manage to keep the slight look of pride out of his eyes.

"Ok, put your clothes back on, I got it, ok?" He told them, looking around to make sure no one had seen them.

The two put their clothes back together quickly and Lance sighed softly.

"Seeley, I love you. Seeing my ex-girlfriend is not going to change that. You and Tempe make me happy and I am so thrilled with my life with both of you and Christine. I couldn't imagine anything better. My life is perfect, Brawn, you and our family are all I need." Lance assured him softly, going up to his boyfriend to caress the side of his face.

"You are in no danger of losing either of us." Temperance assured him as well, coming forward to rub Booth's arm reassuringly.

"I know." Seeley told them a bit quietly, pulling them both in for a warm hug. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too." Lance assured back happily.

The three stood there hugging each other for a long moment before jumping slightly as a few boxes fell. They all looked up and saw Clark, looking very guilty.

"I was just... I wasn't eavesdropping, it just... this is my work area." He tried to explain, scrambling quickly to pick up the boxes.

"We're sorry, Doctor Edison, we didn't mean to take over your space." Sweets apologized, going to help him get everything together.

"We will leave, Doctor Edison. I trust we can count on you for discretion regarding this subject." Brennan told him, picking up a few things to put them where they needed to be.

"Of course, Doctor Brennan. I would never betray your trust like that." Clark assured them. "I just... I have to ask... all three of you? Together?"

"Yes, we're together. All three of us." Booth nodded shyly, heading towards the door.

"Have a good day." Sweets nodded while following him out.

"If you need any help with the new exhibit, let me know." Temperance offered to him before following her partners out as well.

"Yeah... yeah." Clark sighed and nodded, quickly busying himself with his work to try to forget what he had overheard.


End file.
